7 minutes in Heaven Disney couples edition!
by LeighBisLove
Summary: What happens when Disney's hottest stars have a party and decide to play 7 minutes in Heaven, and no one gets the person that they want? FIND OUT NOW! MUCH better than the summary! NILEY, ZANESSA, JEMILY, AND KASHLEY!


7 Minutes in Heaven! Disney edition!

--ASHLEY's POV--

"ASHLEY!! Lets start this party!" My best friend Vanessa yelled excited" It wasn't really a party in my opinion, just a few of my best friends, there were maybe 10 people here, but I had to admit it was kind of genius to invite only Disney stars and celebs, because the paparazzi was lined up each side of the street with hundreds of cameras..of course that's what any OTHER group of kids would say, but to me and my friends, we wish they would go away.."

--Miley's POV--

"I am having SO much fun! Well actually the party hasn't even started yet, I just see the cutest guy EVER walking towards me!" I think I'm going to make him come to me, and not the other way around" I thought to myself, but then he passed right by me and walked towards Ashley" UGH! no-one EVER likes me.." i thought to myself" "Hey you guys lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Vanessa screamed over the music" Of course being my luck, everyone agreed, so we started.." I Hope it lands on Joe!"

--Nick's POV--

"I hope it lands on Emily!"

--Emily's POV--

''I hope it lands on Nick!"

--Joe's POV--

''I hope it lands on Ashley!"

--Ashley's POV--

''I hope it lands on Zac!"

--Zac's POV--

"I hope it lands on Ashley!"

--Vanessa's POV--

''I hope it lands on Joe!"

--Kevin's POV--

"I hope it lands on Vanessa!"

--Miley's POV--

Okay, Em, you first!

--Emily's POV--

"Okay," I spun the bottle and it landed on... NICKS BROTHER?? NO!!" i said silently" He helped me up and followed me into the basement as Vanessa explained the rules"

--Vanessa's POV--

UGH! She is SO lucky!!" Okay guys, we can come popping in at anytime, so you HAVE to kiss" I told them, then i shut the door and started the cell phone timer"

--Joe's POV--

"So...this is awkward.." I sighed" yeah, it is" Emily answered" Then we heard a voice from outside of the basement" I hear talking, that means you're not following the rules!" Ashley screamed from outside the basement" We might as well, I mean it's only a game right? Emily whispered to me" Yeah, I guess you're right" I said" Then I leaned down and gently kissed her, and just like fireworks i felt sparks" But that's impossible, right? I mean I like Ashley..right?" but before I could finish my sentence something came over me and I deepened the kiss, and he next thing I knew, Emily had deepened it and we we making out on the couch, with me on top of her'' Then we heard a voice scream "7 minutes is up!'' Okay!" I yelled and i quickly asked Emily" Emily? did you feel anything in that kiss?" Yeah, I did.." she said shocked" "Then will you go out with me?" I asked quickly" Of course!, but you know, we should screw with their heads, and not tell them.." Emily said" Yeah!!" I agreed then we walked out of the basement"

--Nick's POV--

"I HAVE to figure out what happened! I mean, he doesn't like her, so he couldn't have kissed her, right?" Um do you guys want anything to drink?" Joe asked?" Yeah sure!" everyone answered" I'll help you carry them" Emily volunteered" 5 minutes later they came back in with 8 drinks" OMG! I heard Ashley yell, and i turned around and asked what was wrong" Um, two things..1. Emily, you missed your lips when you were putting on lipgloss" she said pointing at Emily's VERY smeared lip gloss" and 2. Joe, that is SO not your color.." she finished referring to Joe's mouth, that was now covered in Emily's lip gloss" So what exactly happened in the kitchen? Ashley asked"

--Joe's POV--

"oh crap.." Um, here's you drinks okay Vanessa, Your turn!" Emily said quickly changing the subject" Fine" Vanessa growled" As she spun the bottle it landed on Zac.."

--Vanessa's POV--

" I can't kiss him! He's like my older brother!!" When i looked at his face, i could tell that the feelings we're mutual.." Finally i spoke out loud saying"Let's go" I didn't take my eyes off the basement door for one second.." As Ashley told us the rules, i felt my heart breaking" Why couldn't I have gotten Joe?!" Oh, well it's only one kiss.."

--Zac's POV--

" Me and Nessa are walking down the stairs, and I'm about to kiss, the closest thing i have to a sister..How much wronger can this get?" When we got down the stairs, she FINALLY looked at me and said, here goes nothing..and she kissed me, that way Ashley had her proof, then Ashley shut the door and started the timer.." Then all of a sudden, I felt my lips on hers, like i couldn't control myself..I pushed her against the wall and we started kissing, but not making out.."

--Vanessa's POV--

"OMG!, He's kissing me.. and I'm kissing back, and...i think i LIKE it... OMG! He only thinks of me as a little sister, and i think i like him!" Oh, GOD! How much wronger can this be?" but i just kept kissing"

--Zac's POV--

"Oh, god, she's kissing back! Does she like me? I hope she does! Wait, what am I saying? 2 minutes ago, I was dreading putting my lips on hers, and now I'm about to try and stick my tongue down her throat!" What is wrong with me?" Just as I was about to trying and use my tongue, she pulled away" Um, Zac? she asked quietly" Yes" i asked, knowing that there was a good possibility that my face was red" Um, what does this mean?" Um, It depends, what do you want it to mean?" I asked" Well, i kinda wish it would mean that we're together.." she said looking down" I gently lifted her chin and whispered " Your wish is my command" and i kissed her, then all of a sudden the timer went off, and we walked back upstairs" So, I think I know what happened" Nick said" What do you mean?" I asked" Well, since you two are holding hands" Nick started" and since you're wearing pink cotton candy lipgloss.." Miley finished" We're guessing you guys are together.." Emily finished"

--Vanessa's POV--

"Um, yeah, I guess we are together.., but you guys can't tell the public" I said quickly, my face turning red" Okay" everyone agreed" Then it was Ashley's turn to spin, and she spinned it on KEVIN!!" Now that I think of it, that would be a cute couple!"

--Ashley's POV--

"KEVIN?! he's cute and nice, but i like ZAC!!"

--Kevin's POV--

--Kevin's POV--  
"What? Man i would KILL to be Zac right now.." Oh, well it's only 7 minutes and one kiss.." Vanessa explained our rules, then watched us kiss, started the timer, and locked the door" Okay, we have to kiss, but only one time..so lets get it over with," Ashley said quickly..." Fine by me" I bent down and kissed her and I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and like something took over me, I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her kissing back, "Wow" She said when we pulled apart" then she had a wild idea, hey, Kev...you wanna play a joke on them?" she asked" Um, what kind of joke?" Follow my lead.." All of a sudden she screamed and it echoed and I immediately did the same, then she pulled me into the closet and everyone came running down to see what was wrong" We burst out laughing and walked back up the stairs with them following us up while yelling at us about how we scared them.." Then it was Miley's turn to spin the bottle"

--Miley's POV--

As I spun the bottle" I prayed it would land on Joe but it went past him and landed on his brother Nick" I have to kiss HIM??" Well apparently he isn't thrilled either" So as we listened to Vanessa tell us our rules, we walked down the stairs, then we kissed for her to see and she locked the door and we heard the timer start, i just stood there in shock from the sparks i had just felt in that kiss.." Okay, um, we only have to kiss once then.." but i got cut off.."

--Nick's POV--

"I couldn't ignore the sparks I felt, so I just kissed her again and, OH MY GOD, she just kissed back" well before I knew it I had pushed her onto the couch" I ran my tongue against her lips asking for entrance, and surprisingly, she let me in..."

--Miley's POV--

"I don't know why, but kissing him felt so good and before i knew it we were making out on the couch, then i felt him start kissing my neck, and when he found his destination, he started to gently nibble on my neck, then something came over me, and I pulled his shirt off, Then i felt him pull off my tank top, so that I was just wearing a tee shirt, and as he reached for my tee shirt, I looked at him with worried eyes, and he just nodded as a sign that this was as far as we would go, then he pulled off my tee shirt and started nibbling on my neck again, and i accidentally moaned out, "Nick" that's when he decided that he wasn't gonna just nibble, and i felt him bite down a little harder, and i moaned out louder "Nick" then he came back to my mouth and we had a battle of the tongues, then as he was biting my neck, I started moaning out his name with my eyes shut, and then I heard gasps and I opened my eyes to see Ashley and Vanessa staring at us" Oh, My, God!" they squealed" and apparently, that caught Nick's attention, because his head came popped up and he turned redder than me.., "um Miley?" Vanessa asked" Yes?" i answered" You got some explainin' to do.." she said sarcastically" PLEASE don't tell the others about this!" I pleaded" and they finally agreed" Then after putting our shirts back on, we went upstairs, and then came the dreaded question" Miley? What took so long and why didn't you come up when we unlocked the door? Emily asked curiously"Then Nick cut in"

--Nick's POV--

"Then I cut in, "Um, we didn't hear because we were listening to my ipod" I said as I pulled it out of my pocket and showed them" Oh, okay" she answered then all of a sudden" Miley what's that on your neck?" Emily asked" Then Miley blushed and looked at me wondering what to say, and then, all of a sudden somebody tackled me to the ground" DUDE! MILEY IS LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT YOU GUYS DIDN'T ONLY KISS IN THAT BASEMENT BUT YOU ALSO DID THAT? IF YOU TOOK HER INNOCENCE I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!" Zac screamed at me" ZAC!! Get off of him! We didn't do anything!!" Miley screamed" Then why do you have a bunch of hickey's on your neck??" he yelled at her" All of a sudden, i found the strength to throw him off and while he was on the floor i yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, EVER AGAIN!!" Then I felt somebody pulling me off of him" Baby, please just stop, it's fine.." Miley pleaded" No, it's not, i don't want him to yell at you like that!" I answered" Nicky, he's just worried about me, it's what big brothers do.." Then she turned to Zac, and told him " Zac, we didn't do THAT.."

--Zac's POV--

"So what DID you guys do then?" I asked curiously" OH! WE CAN SHOW YOU!" Vanessa and Ashley exclaimed" Then Miley and Nick watched them with horrified faces as they hooked up Ashley's digital camera to the big-screen television and we saw EXACTLY what they did,when it was over, I heard Miley tell Nick" You might want to run now.." and of course that was my cue to beat the crap out of him, so he got up and we started running in circles in the living room" dude, I have to, it's in the job description of being a brother..you understand right?" I told him once I was about to catch him, then he dove behind Miley, and Miley said, " If you wanna get to him, you gotta get through me..." You know, you're smart Jonas...hiding behind the one person you know I won't hurt, but you might want to learn to sleep with your eyes open"

--The next morning"--

--Ashley's POV--

" I woke up, and the clock said 12:20 pm then I looked around to find everyone laying on the floor, and all except one asleep, that one happened to be Nick who was tied up looking terrified and tired" I tried my hardest not to laugh and when I finally had to let it out, It woke everyone up and they all laughed, and looked at Zac" ZAC!!" Miley screamed at him" " Everyone burst out laughing and she started chasing him, around the corner of the house, then she came back a half an hour later dragging a wagon that was carrying Zac, tied up with ropes, and underneath and those ropes, he was wearing a dress, makeup, a headband and high heels So, ofcourse me, Nessa, and Miley, had to get out our camera's, then Miley went over and untied Nick and asked" Nicky? How long have you been like this? S-Since 2 o'clock in the morning, he answered" "ZAC!!" she screamed and Zac just responded" What? I warned him to sleep with his eyes open!!" Then Miley gently pulled the duct tape from Nick's mouth and put it on Zac's mouth, and we left him there.." Miley wanted to leave him there for the 11 hours he had let Nick suffer, but after 4 hours we had to let him go.."

--Miley's POV--  
"You are evil!" Zac said when I pulled off the duct tape" So I put it back on and ripped it off again and listened to him yell in pain again" You were saying?" I asked" Nothing!" he responded and we untied him" and the sad thing is, no one will ever know what happened here last night, I guarantee that would make those paparazzi outside flip if they knew.." I laughed to myself"

A/N: This was my first one-shot, so I hope you enjoyed it, review, and if i get enough reviews, I might make a sequel called "When the paparazzi finds out" So REVIEW PLEASE!!

xoxo, Whitni


End file.
